Disguising A Pearl
by SuperSugarCrash
Summary: Starring the Cabin Boy from "On Stranger Tides", and an OC!   Plus, don't forget Jack Sparrow! . Leaves off from when the move finished.  The Queen Anne's Revenge is now on a quest for a magical pearl... and only one person can tell then where it is.
1. Chapter 1

"_Sir. I found this, belowdecks._" _Robbie said, handing Captain Barbossa the hat. The Captain grinned, and took it. He then turned to the crew, and yelled "Set course for Tortura, maties!" The crew broke out into cheers, and set about their work. Robbie smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to get to Tortura._

Robbie Kay had always longed to sail the seas, experience adventures. As a little boy, he'd played pirates with the other little boys, using sticks and other small things he had found as swords and as other weapons. The other boys had quickly outgrown it (after some _very _strict conversations with their parents), but Robbie didn't have ant parents. Well, he supposed he had had them once. But he had been abandoned as a baby. A pirate had found him, sobbing, wailing in the rain. He never learnt the pirate's name. He had been called to call him 'Pops'. Robbie was little, so grew up like that. He grew up like a pirate.

When he was twelve years old, Pops had been found out as a pirate. He had been hanged. Right before Robbie's very eyes. The day was as clear as crystal in his memory. Pops had been shoved to the front of the platform. His feet and hands were shackled together, his clothes were ripped, dirtier, and he was wearing a back cloth bag over his head. A tall man, wearing black, strung a loose over his neck. He then placed Pops on a stool, and ripped the bag off of his head.

Pops had been in a terrible condition. Dried blood covered part of his face. Cuts, scratches and a huge gash disfigured his features. That was when Pops had spotted Robbie. He had mouthed something at him. _Keep fighting, Robbie. And I l- _The stool collapsed from under him. A sickening crack sounded over the crowds, and for a moment, all they could hear was the wailing from a now alone boy.

Robbie shook his head, and went back to scrubbing the decks along with the other crew members. The ship was almost near Tortura, and Captain Barbossa wanted it to look its best. Something about 'showing off the ship'. A normal pirate thing, Robbie decided.

It was then he felt someone lift him up by the scruff of the shirt, and set him, standing up. Robbie looked up in surprise. What was the Captain doing on decks?

"Follow." Captain Barbossa grunted.

Robbie nodded. "Aye, sir." He followed the Captain up to the Captain's meeting room, where Robbie guessed he and the First Mate went over their course, stocks and crew members.

"Sit down, laddie, I have a job for you for when we get to Tortura." Captain Barbossa said, standing erect.

"Aye, sit." Robbie said, sitting down. Robbie was somewhat confused. Shouldn't the Captain be sitting, and Robbie standing? Robbie had a feeling that he wouldn't like Barbossa's 'job'.

"Boy, I'm not going to make small talk. I need the whole crew on deck when we reach Tortura, so listen closely."

"Aye, sir."

"There's a pearl. It's said that it has magical properties, healing properties." Barbossa's voice had dropped to a whisper. "It's become the talk of all the pirates. And they say that there's only one man- just a boy, really, that has the map to get there. His name is Allen."

Robbie frowned. "Sir, I appreciate you telling me this… but why are you telling _me_, of all people?"

Captain Barbossa chuckled. "We presume you'll convince him to get on our ship, as you're his age. You're fifteen, aye?"

Robbie nodded. "Aye, sir."

"Befriend him. Get him drunk, capture him. Whatever it takes. I _will _have that map. Oh, and if you happen to see Jack Sparrow," Barbossa made a face at that name. "Convince him onboard as well. I don't like admitting this, but he's one of the only men clever enough; or perhaps dumb enough; to be tempted with this talk of the pearl."

Robbie wanted to say that the Captain had said that everyone else was looking for this, but decided against it. Who knew? Maybe this mission would promote him. So, Robbie did what he always did.

"Aye sir." he said, nodding his head. "I'll do it. Get 'em both, I will."

_Hello! I've written fanfiction before, but it's always been for the Leviathan series. Tell me how I've done with something other than that!_

_Oh, and I named the Cabin Boy from On stranger tides Robbie Kay, as that's the actor's name. I apologize for any strange spelling, as the movie didn't exactly tell me how… And I had to bring Jack in, as he's my favorite character. Any questions, ask me in a review! Oh, and one more thing: I almost always forget to update, so I've never actually finished any stories… So I'll be updating rather randomly. Next chapter will be long- pinky promise!_

_So, pretty please review! Or give criticism, which would HELP A LOT. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie sat at the bar stool, sipping his glass of water. No rum for minors at this bar. Shoot. Normally, he would have just gone to another bar. But, according to the Captain, this was the only bar Allen would go to. Robbie groaned, and looked around the nearly empty bar. The only other people there was a drunk man snoozing by the fire, and the bartender, who happened to be sleeping as well. Robbie had expected more people. After all, ever since he'd arrived at Tortura, all he'd heard the pirates talk about was Allen. Where they thought Allen went, where he was staying… the list could go on for days. Then the Captain heard that Allen went to this bar.

Robbie lay his head on the wooden counter, careful not to get any splinters. If the place was better built, and he could sit down without fear of getting splinters, he wouldn't mind it as much. Sadly, he could already feel the splinter in his hand from accidentally wiping the counter.

He felt his eyes begin to droop, and was just about to fall asleep when he heard the bell, meaning someone had come in. Robbie sat up, stretched, and turned towards the door. He was expecting a man older than the one before him. A fifteen year old boy was walking towards the counter.

The boy had red brown hair, that ended just an inch above his shoulders. It was extremely messy, leading Robbie to think that the boy didn't get much sleep. He was wearing tan, loose pants, tight only at the waist. The boy was wearing a large white shirt, tucked into his pants. On top of the shirt, he had a dark jacket, folded up at the sleeves. The only weapon Robbie could see was a dagger, tucked into his belt. The boy's hair covered his forehead, stopping just above clear, bright green eyes. He had a button nose, that didn't really stick out of his face (unlike some pirates Robbie knew). The boy's cheeks were round, and rosy. All in all, the boy didn't really look like a pirate. Robbie was just glad his face wasn't clean.

The boy sat on the stool to Robbie's right. "Eh, you know how to wake the bartender?" he asked, turning to Robbie. Robbie was slightly shocked at the rich, Scottish accent the boy spoke in, but shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't know." Robbie took a sip of his water.

The boy shrugged, but instead of ignoring Robbie, continued talking. "You know, you're the first cabin boy I've met on Tortura."

Robbie frowned, setting down his glass. "Really? That's strange…"

The boy nodded. "Aye, it is. I'd expected to meet more. Anyways, I'm Allen. You?"

Robbie felt his jaw drop. This boy was Allen? He'd expected him to look more… like a pirate, he supposed.

"I'm Robbie… Nice to meet you… Are you _the _Allen everyone's talking about?"

Allen chuckled. "Aye, that's me. You were sent by your Captain to come get me, weren't you?"

Robbie didn't answer, not exactly sure _how_ to. "Uh…"

Allen shrugged. "It's all right. To tell the truth, I'm looking for a ship to take me there. But not if they send burly men to come kidnap me…" Allen shook his head.

"Oh wow… Well, if you want, Captain Barbossa would take you there… I think." Robbie shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure… You see, I was told to find you. And Jack Sparrow, if I could find him."

Allen began laughing. "I know where Jack is! He's trying to get a ship out of a bottle!" He snorted. "Anyways, I guess I wouldn't mind meeting your captain. Seeing that he was start enough to send someone my age to get me… You know Robbie, I have a feeling we're going to be friends."

Robbie smiled. "All right. He's at a bar at the moment, but I'll take you there if you want me to."

Allen smirked. "If no one recognizes me, sure." 

"Follow me." Robbie said, standing up and heading towards the door. _That was easy… _he thought to himself as he led Allen towards the Captain's bar.

_I'd like to thank 321 for reviewing last chapter! So… Uh… Yeah… See you in the next chapter, I suppose…_


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie walked along the scraggly sidewalk, the one that lead to the _Captain Bar. _It was where all of the captains hung out. Mostly to compare their ships. It was a large bar, so the crew often accompanied their captains. Definitely the most popular bar in Tortura. Robbie had never been there, but he had heard that it was extremely rowdy.

"This your first time in Tortura?" Allen asked after a long silence.

"Aye. You?" 

Allen shrugged in response. "Aye. I've been here a week, though." 

Robbie didn't answer. He kept on walking, noticing that the stars shone brightly tonight. They weren't being affected by the man-made light spilling out onto the dangerous streets. It wasn't dangerous to pirates, of course. More like a vacation.

Robbie snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Allen nudge him, whispering "Is that the bar"?

It was. The building was two stories high, and made of wood. It had a couple of holes, and the materiel was obviously old. Or maybe it had just experienced many a fight, Robbie wasn't sure. The sign desperately needed to be re-painted.

"You'd think they'd take better care of it, seeing how popular it is." Allen noted, walking over to the door. He began pushing against it, and managed to open it a crack before it swung shut on him.

Robbie laughed, and walked over. "It's made of some rare wood. I doubt either of us could open it alone. On the count of three. One, two… three!"

They both pushed, causing the door to open just enough so that they could slip inside. Allen was surprisingly skinny. Robbie knew he had been skinny, but not like a barking _rod_.

Inside, Robbie was shocked to see all the glass littering the floor. And it was so _loud. _Pirates were yelling, pushing, shoving, even sword fighting. The cries for another drink pierced Robbie's ears, and he winced reflexively. Allen simply stared in shock, then seemed to recover.

"Where's your captain?" he asked Robbie, looking around for a man he'd never met.

"Um… he's…" Robbie looked around himself, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, he had an idea. Robbie dropped to the floor, forgetting about the glass. He got a piece in his hand, but didn't mind. Far at the back of the bar, Robbie spotted a peg leg. Captain Barbossa's peg leg, that is.

"Found him! He's at the back." Robbie said, and began leading Allen there. His palm was stinging at the moment, and he blew at it. It was bleeding. He noticed Allen watching him curiously, and hid his hand behind his back.

Robbie was extremely thankful when the captain spotted him, and yelled at everyone to move to the sides. Robbie and Allen hurried through, ignoring the glares of the other pirates.

"Sit down, boys!" Captain Barbossa said a little too cheerfully. He'd been drinking. Robbie could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Robbie pulled out a chair and sat down. Allen paused for a moment, as if he wasn't sure that the captain was talking to him. Robbie motioned for him to sit down, and Allen did when he noticed Robbie's frantic gestures.

"So, me thinks that you're Allen?" Barbossa demanded, looking Allen in the eye.

"Aye, sir." Allen answered, looking very respectful, if a bit uncomfortable.

"And you have the map?"

"Aye, sir."

"You coming on our ship?"

"Only if you allow it, sir."

"I allow it all right!" Barbossa sounded very pleased. "Actually, I order it!" 

Allen winced slightly, but looked at Robbie, and seemed to decide on something. "Whatever you say, sir. But, sir, what will my job be on the crew?"

Barbossa thought about this for a moment. The alcohol was making him a little slow, and thick-headed. Robbie hadn't been expecting him to be drunk.

"You'll be our second cabin boy!" Barbossa finally said, burping loudly. "Keep Robbie company, you will. We'll just get you a hammock!"

Allen nodded. "Aye, sir. If you don't mind, I have my own hammock, sir."

"Why didn't you say so? Bring it, laddy!"

With that, Barbossa stood up, staggering a little. "Robbie! Take him to the ship, set him up, whatever it takes! We set sail tomorrow at dawn!"

Robbie nodded. "Aye sir. Whatever you say, sir."

…

_Happy New Year, everybody! Hope you like this chapter! And I do hope I get a review. Then I'll have two reviews for three chapters. Yay!_


End file.
